


did i close my fist around something delicate?

by the_parentheticals



Series: Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: She just wanted a snack. She just had to be witness to a murder in the dining hall.Kanashi Ritorin really doesn’t deserve to be shut in a cupboard right now.
Series: Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852357
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	did i close my fist around something delicate?

**Author's Note:**

> @trans-demon-king on Tumblr said: bthb: claustrophobia with kanashi ritorin hiding in like a vent to escape a murderer (idk which maybe ? soccer or jamie clarke)

She just wanted a snack. She just had to be witness to a murder in the dining hall.

Kanashi Ritorin really doesn’t deserve to be shut in a cupboard right now.

She can’t make a single noise, or she’s going to get killed. She can’t breathe, she can’t breathe, she can’t breathe.

Okay, in, out. Her testimony is going to be very important to the trial. If she doesn’t die. If she doesn’t get a heart attack from being in here. If the walls don’t squeeze in and crush her.

Everyone’s going to be so happy when they find out she knows who the blackened is. (Unless? Unless, unless, unless…) Right. She just has to get through this.

Her nails dig into the palm of her hands. Just be quiet, just get through this, when can the blackened just leave?

She carefully takes her hat off and presses her face into it. She can't say anything. She can't do anything.

Well, except cry silently into her hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a vent, because that gives off too many Among Us vibes, which killed the mood.


End file.
